


An Unexpected Show

by levitheking



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, but jim doesnt mind him bc he is naughty too, mormor, seb is just watching bc he is a naughty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitheking/pseuds/levitheking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran gets set up for a risky mission, but he doesn't know it will risk his heterosexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Show

It had to be done.  
This is how they put it and it wasn’t my place to argue, though the plan had seemed to have serious problems on several places. After all, walking into your target’s house, hoping that he is, one, at home, two, has no guards to get you in the minute you step over the threshold, didn’t sound as a risky job. At least that man, who I was going to kill, pissed off my employer enough to pay me a nice sum for it.  
At the first look, you could’ve said I was underarmoured, foolishly, with a handgun, and a spare knife in the pocket of my jacket, but it wasn’t the case. After several years of martial arts, military training and living in the wild, my fists were just as deadly as my Sauer P226.  
After a few hours of just patroling around the house, checking it from every side, looking for cameras or guards in a very not obvious way, I decided to finally pay that well-deserved visit. I walked straight across the street once more, avoiding to look like I was sneaking.  
At the door, I gave a little sigh, checking around from the corner of my eyes, then, out of pure curiosity, I tried the handle. For my biggest surprise, not only the alarm was turned off, but the door wasn’t even locked and it opened wide with a soft creak when I let go of it. Of course, I wasn’t expecting several bullets in my head, so I just peeked inside first, then making sure no one was around, I walked in, closing behind myself like the obedient boy I was.  
Wandering around on the ground floor, there was not a sound, no sign of anyone even living here. In he hall, there was a coat hanged and a few pair of shoes, perfectly polished and only hinting that the person who owned them was in the house. The living-room, as huge as it was with its light, cream-coloured walls and leather furnitures, in spotless tidiness, just as the kitchen, no plates or cups in the sink or in the drier. Just to shock myself (I wasn’t a man who liked to keep his flat looking like a museum and I could never understand those people who did), I even opened the dishwasher, but there was nothing.  
I didn’t know if it was because of the cleanliness or I was sensing a trap, but I started feeling uneasy and after a few minutes of scanning I decided to go upstairs. It was when a soft little sound stratled me, making me look around once again and bend forward cautiously. It was so out of place and time, I had to make sure I didn’t just imagined it, so I waited and listened, but there was nothing more, so I continued my way up, though now slower and more careful.  
The hall was the same colour like the living room downstairs, but it looked much more darker with the mahogany wainscot and the lack of windows. I still could see around and noticed one of the doors being open ajar on the end. I softly padded there, pressing against the wall and listening again.  
Even through the blood throbbing in my ears I could hear that sound again, and now I couldn’t deny it anymore; it was a moan. A longer, more dragged, more lustful moan than before. Thinking I might have walked in on something private, I froze and frowned, only to be alarmed again by another lovely sound. Not like I was afraid of something like this, but I would rather not see my target mount a whore before I put a bullet in him. Though curiosity won, and I sneaked to the other wall so I could peer inside.  
For my surprise, there was no woman on the bed the door was facing, but a rather pale and pretty naked man, who, I supposed, must have been my target. He was spread across the kingblue sheet, giving his skin a little bluish glow int he half-dimmed room, and he had his own balls in his left palm. For a second, I stood there mesmerized, my eyes following his long, skilled fingers working in a way that hinted a lot of lonely nights. He let out a groan, deeper, and I moved slightly aside, catching just the half of his face as he tilted his head back, eyes squeezing shut and lips parted when his other hand finally grabbed his hard lenght.  
I snorted softly, grinning at the thought of killing him now, letting his guards or the police find him in such a vulnerable position, but he already had a spell on me and I just didn’t have the heart to aim my gun. I promised myself to wait until he finished and kill him then. Until then I can just sit and watch.  
He pulled up a leg, spreading wider, and played with his bollocks a little more before moving his other hand and pulling back the foreskin from the head. Running his thumb on it, smearing the precum around, he gave a little squeeze to his shaft and I had to lick my dry lips when he slowly started tugging on it. In the same time he started making those noises again, now louder and needier, but I was more distracted by that ringfinger, wandering from his balls to tease his hole. I caught myself moving closer, almost pushing at the door to get a better sight and I shook my head. I shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t get hard over prying on a soon-to-be dead man.  
His hand paced up, seeming he had enough of the teasing. He was really a vocal person, his moans getting louder and louder, and I didn’t even dared to think about how would it be to live next door, if the walls weren’t so damn thick.  
Soon he slowed down again, and he was just panting, and I was panting with him. He lifted his head up, propping up on one elbow, and I thought he was going to watch his hand stroking his cock in an almost loving motion (after all, he wouldn’t be the only one who need visual stimulation too), but instead he stared right at me. I meet his gaze and I could have sworn he saw me, but it was impossible, I was in the dark and the opening was way too narrow. I backed away, hiding at the other wall now, and I could feel my heartbeat in my ears again, but it wasn’t the only thing that was throbbing, and then…  
He spoke up, his voice soft velvet, but with a string of scorn that only gave me chills.  
„You can come in, if you wanna see more.”  
So he indeed saw me and there was no reason for hiding anymore.  
I took out my Sauer and stepped in, pointing at him. He was still stroking himself lazily, but he was looking at me from under his dark lashes with a teasing smirk, slightly pursing his lips. I felt a soft gasp leaving me at the sight of him, but I didn’t let my expression soften, scanning him for any evidence of fear or embarrasment, but there was none.  
„How did you know?” I narrowed my eyes, walking up to the end of the bed, unashamed of my own erection pressing against my jeans as I looked him through over and over again.  
„You really did think you have stayed unnoticed, didn’t you?” He still seemed to be generally amused, not taken aback from my presence. „You were walking around the house for an hour and if that wasn’t enough… You were crashing around like an elephant. But don’t worry, I knew you will come along sooner or later. I’ve been informed.” So that was the reason there were no guards or alarm, and the door was open.  
He didn’t spoke anymore, just let out a little moan again, his eyelashes fluttering as he paced up again, seemingly determined to bring himself over the edge this time.  
I didn’t even realize when I made a little sound in the back of my throat, but his eyes snapped open and that dark gaze caught mine, hushing me. I kept the gun pointed at him, but my eyes wandered to his cock again, catching the right second to see his shaft throb in his fist before he came with an audible gasp and bucked his hips. He fell back on the bed, panting with his eyes closed and his cock still leaking on his fingers and stomach, but when he looked up again, he didn’t seem spent or tired at all.  
„I have a gun.” I blurted out, but realizing I was still under the effect of his sight and I sounded stupid, I quickly added. „I’m here to kill you.”  
„I know why you are here, honey. They all say that.” He laughed breathily, and it made me shiver again, feeling my cock wanting to break free desperately. „The question is, did you like my little performance?”  
Yes. God yes, I loved it, but I knew I had to kill him, it had to happen…  
I gave him a little, unsure nod, and he grinned even wider. „And how about you put up a show for me as well?”  
„You are disgusting.” I spat the words immediately, but my anger wasn’t real, not even for a second as I stared back into those deep dark eyes, stripping me probably in the back of his mind. „I’m here to kill you.” I repeated, mostly just to reassure myself, but I have already lowered my gun slightly without realizing it.  
„Oh dear. I’d be more happier if you tried to kill me with your other gun.” He fluttered his eyelashes and I didn’t move away when he knelt up and reached for the zip of my jeans.  
I threw the Sauer on the floor and grabbed his head with both hands to kiss him roughly.  
He had to be done.


End file.
